Official:Attractions
In addition to more mundane shoppes and infrastructure buildings, governors are able to construct special Attractions on their islands that provide various services and unlock additional content for their ocean's citizens. =Details= Island Attractions are nearly identical to regular infrastructure buildings: they change ownership along with an island's governance and they do not count against an island's building limit on medium islands. There are a few exceptions, however. * Island Attractions typically have a higher tax rate than standard buildings, and decay a week after failing to have their taxes paid. * A limited number of Attractions can be built on any particular island: 1 on medium islands and 2 on large islands. Outpost islands cannot build Attractions. * Only one of any type of Attraction can be built on an island at a time. As of right now, there are three types of Island Attraction available for construction. =Types of Island Attractions= Explorers' Hall The Explorers' Hall was the first Island Attraction available for governors to build. The Hall allows visitors to an island to locate new and interesting Expeditions located in the waters nearby. Intrepid sailors can purchase a variety of Expedition Charts from the Hall's lobby that can be used to chart a vessel toward exciting locales filled with all sorts of fine booty! These Expedition Charts are used much like regular charts, and upon being used aboard a ship, give that vessel a special Expedition that it can complete. Among these available special Expeditions are... * Raids on Imperial Outposts! The Empire has arrived from the mainland and has set up small military encampments on secluded atolls. Protect pirates everywhere from Imperial oppression by plundering these bases! The outposts have been established in a wide variety of sizes and are guarded by Marines of various skills. * Defend against Vikings! Reports of vikings attacking small outposts throughout the ocean are becoming more commonplace. Many of these villages have old and outdated gun emplacements but no one trained to man them. Soften up the viking longships with gunnery and defeat those who reach the shore with sword and bludgeon to earn rewards from the thankful outpost governors. Trading Post The Trading Post allows pirates to trade the trinkets they've earned from the Cursed Isles, Atlantis or elsewhere for fun prizes, like special furniture or unique chromas. Each prize has a specific recipe, available for viewing from the menu within the Trading Post itself, that requires trinkets of a particular type and an amount of PoE. Once a player has fulfilled the trinket requirement of this recipe, they can offer the Trading Post additional trinkets to reduce the total PoE cost of the prize. Additionally, islands that have a Trading Post open for business will find that they are more attractive to NPC Merchant ships, and thus the shoppes on that island will be more likely to be able to purchase all manner of commodities from them. Black Market The Black Market gives pirates the opportunity to spend their hard-earned Pieces of Eight on special prizes that come pre-sealed in a Black Box. These Black Boxes cost 10,000 PoE and are a special type of wrapped present that contain one of a variety of special items, randomly selected. Some of these prizes can only be found in Black Boxes, so good luck! The current list of the items that could possibly be inside a Black Box, as well as their probabilities, can be found here. In addition to making Black Boxes available for public consumption, building a Black Market on an island will attract a seedier element to the surrounding waters, increasing the density of brigands and barbarians in nearby leagues. Category:Official Documentation